Pebbles Against a Window
by The Short Story Players
Summary: Based on a quote from Twelfth Night about a girl and her brave knight. Dedicated to Hope.


A/N: a stone-bow is an archaic term for a crossbow used to shoot small stones, similar in size to modern bullets. Like a medieval bb gun.

Dedicated to my bestie Hope; because she doesn't have enough fictional boyfriends and she's just kind of awesome like that.

Reviews please!!!!

* * *

**Pebbles Against a Window**

Sir Toby: O! for a stone-bow, to hit him in the eye.

Twelfth Night, Act II, Scene V, Line 41

Jesse stood outside the small Cape Cod style house. His breath fogged in the cool New England air. He crouched down and scooped a handful of gravel up from the small garden path. He hefted a small pebble in his gloved hand and tossed it against the lighted second story window. It bounced against the glass pane with a small _pink_.

He saw a shadow move in the room beyond the warm glow of the window. Jesse lobbed another stone against the glass. He saw the curtain pulled back and the window opened. A girl with blue-grey eyes and short black hair poked her head out of the window. She looked around for a minute, then spotted Jesse, bundled in gloves and a blue fleece scarf.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Hey," he said, grinning under his many layers, "what'cha writing?"

"Just fluff," she said, "I'm trying for a poetry angle."

Jesse ran a gloved hand through his long dark hair, "You should email it to me sometime, I like what you write."

"No," she said forlornly, "I'm just fooling around."

"That's what you said about your last major project," he said, "remember that one that's getting published?"

"This is different," she said, "I'm just fooling-"

"Just shut up and send it to me when you're done," he said jokingly.

"Ok," she said quietly.

"Jaimie?" He asked her gently, "what's up? Something's wrong."

"No, no really, I'm fine," she said, not making eye contact.

"Don't lie to me," he said, "you're an awful liar. Did he say something? Because, damnit, if he keeps saying stuff, I swear to God, I'll-"

"He said he thought my art was stupid," she said quietly.

"That's complete bull," Jesse said fiercely, "Jaimie, just let me smack sense into that loser."

"No-no, really, it's okay, I can handle it."

"Jaimie, stop being so damn independent for once, and let other people help you every once in a while."

Jaimie looked at Jesse, torn. He saw the conflict in her eyes and started to sing the first thing that came to his mind. His singing always calmed her down.

"A heart full of love," he sang in his soft tenor, "a heart full of song. I'm doing everything all wrong! Oh, God for shame, I do not even know your name. Dear mademoiselle, won't you say? Will you tell?" He held the last note tentatively.

She looked at him and smiled, "Les Mis?" she grinned and continued the song, "A heart full of love, no fear, no regret."

"My name is Marius Pomercy."

"And I'm Cosette"

"Cosette, I don't know what to say,"

"Then make no sound."

"I am lost."

"I am found," Jaimie looked at Jesse, her best friend, her rock, and sometimes, her muse.

Jesse looked at Jaimie, and asked again, with a sweeping bow, "So do I have mine lady's permission to beat the offending loser into a pulp?"

Jaimie looked slightly alarmed, "Don't really hurt him."

"I won't," he said, with an impish grin. He pulled his hat back on and, with another bow, he said, "And now I bid the fair lady good-night, for her knight rides off into the night, preparing to defend her honor and amazing artistic talent. Will the lady give her valiant knight a token of her faith in him?"

"Hold on," she disappeared from the window for a moment, then returned with a navy blue bandana. "Knight," she said, "take this symbol of my faith in you." She tossed the bandana out the window. It fluttered to the ground, and Jesse grasped the strong fabric.

"I shall wear my lady's colors as I ride into battle." He tied the bandana around his wrist.

"Fare thee well, valiant knight," she called from her window.

"Good night my lady," he winked. "See you in first period English?"

"Yep," and she closed her window.

Jesse vaulted over the small fence and climbed into his truck parked outside of the driveway. As he drove away, he fingered the corner of the bandana on his wrist.

The next day, he confronted Uriah about his slur on Jaimie's art. Uriah had thrown the first punch, so it was clearly a case of self-defense. Unfortunately, Uriah was captain of the football team and Jesse was president of the school's literary magazine. It was a quick fight, leaving Jesse with a bloody nose and a fat lip. Jaimie ran over to his side, then told Uriah off for damaging her knight, and broke up with him.

"I guess knights need help from their ladies sometimes," said Jesse thickly.

"You know, there were some pretty badass ladies in history," Jaimie said, mopping blood off his face.

Jesse grinned at her, then she bent down and kissed him. The taste of his blood mingled with the kiss, but she didn't care, she had he knight, and that was all that mattered.

~~B

* * *

A Heart Full of Love Lyrics belong to Les Miserables, which is owned by I believe Alain Boubil.


End file.
